charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.06 The Devil You Know/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.06 The Devil You Know Cole Turner’s penthouse at night. Cole is in a dark bedroom staring at a mirror while holding a drink. He looks tired and depressed. The memory of the murder of Mr. Mathison flashes through his mind and he hears voices in his head. Cole: I'm not giving up on us, Phoebe. Ever. Agares: What little humanity you have left will soon be consumed by the powers you have taken. Your soul is already dead, Belthazor. Barbas: Or what? Will you destroy me, give into your true nature? We both know you will never be more than a demon. Your soul is rotten. Paige: You haven’t changed, and you won’t. You’re still a demon, Cole, and it is only a matter of time before that side of you shows itself again. Phoebe: This needs to end. We are over. You need to accept that. (Cole screams and throws his glass at the mirror, causing it to shatter. He turns around and starts to walk away, when a shadow appears on his wall.) Cole: You? What do you want? (pauses as he looks at the shadow.) Wait, you’re not that shadow, are you? (The shadow shakes his head.) Cole: Then who are you? What do you want? (The shadow points his finger at Cole, who frowns concerned.) Scene An empty alley at night, located behind a convenience store. Energy starts crackling across the ground and a portal of swirling flames opens. Fire rises from the portal and a charred figure crawls out. When it is out, the portal closes. (A tall young guy with black hair, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, leaves the convenience store. He starts walking down the street holding a grocery bag, when suddenly the charred figure stands before him. The guy screams and drops his bag. He stumbles back and trips.) Guy: What the hell are you? (The charred figure does not respond, but kneels down and grabs the guy by the arm, touching his skin and causing his eyes to glow for a moment. Suddenly, the figure begins to change and grows skin and hair. Within a moment, the figure has transformed into a perfect replica of the young guy, although naked.) Figure: Thank you for your knowledge and appearance. Now I require your clothing. (The naked figure drags the guy into the shadow of the alley and his terrified screams are heard. A few moments later, the figure reappears dressed in the guy’s clothing. He crosses the street and the street lights reveal his shadow is actually that of a winged creature with horns.) Scene -Opening Credits- South Bay Social Services. Paige is sitting behind her desk. There is a knock on the door and Mr. Cowan, her boss, enters. Mr. Cowan: Paige, you handled the Mathison case, right? Paige: Yes, we won the trial. The divorce should be finalized and she is expected to get child support from her sleazy ex-husband. Mr. Cowan: Well, that is the thing. That sleazy ex-husband has disappeared. Paige: Oh my god. You think he skipped town to avoid paying? Mr. Cowan: Possibly. Paige: Who called it in? Mr. Cowan: His new girlfriend. She said he was furious after the trial and went missing that very night. (pauses) She said his gun is gone as well. Paige: (shocked) Oh no. Mr. Cowan: Maybe it’s nothing. But the police is on their way to inform Mrs. Mathison and her kids. As their social worker, I think you should be there for support. Paige: Of course, I will head out right away. (Mr. Cowan nods and leaves. Paige nervously taps her fingers on her desk, remembering how angry the man was at the trial. The trial Cole won.) Paige: (To herself) Cole, please tell me you didn’t. (Paige gets up and takes her coat as she leaves the office.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Leo is painting the new nursery in a soft yellow color. Piper is observing from the hallway while flipping through a book of baby names. Piper: Do you think we should go with the P tradition? Leo: I don’t know. I thought you liked Melinda. That is what we named her in the alternate future, right? Piper: I know, but then what do we call the other one? We didn’t have this problem in that timeline. There we only had one little girl. (pauses) How is that even possible? Leo: Well, sweetie, there were a lot of things different in that timeline. We were divorced, Phoebe was being trialed, we didn’t know about Paige... (hesitantly) Prue was alive. Piper: (while touching her belly) Prue... Prudence. (pauses) Melinda and Prudence. What do you think? Leo: I don’t know. I like naming our daughters after people we love, but won’t it be confusing or something? Piper: We don’t have to decide yet. We got a few months ahead of us. So how is the nursery coming along? Leo: Well, it was going to be small for one baby, let along two. Piper: (shrugs) We’ll make it work. And if not, we’ll have to evict my sisters after all. (At that moment, Phoebe leaves her bedroom holding a laptop.) Phoebe: Who is getting evicted? Piper: Nobody, just yet. What are you doing? Phoebe: Writing my column. Piper: Don’t you have an office for that? Phoebe: Elise has been bugging me about some photo shoot she wants me to do to promote the column, so I am avoiding her. Piper: What is wrong with a photo shoot? Phoebe: Uh, hello? We’re witches. Having my face all over town is not exactly a smart move. Besides, people don’t need to know how "Ask Phoebe" looks in order to take her advice. Piper: What are you worried about? That people will take you less serious just because you’re hot? Phoebe: (frowning) What? No... I never even considered that. Why would you say that? (pauses) Do you think that? (Piper rolls her eyes as Phoebe checks herself in a mirror. An angelic jingle echoes through the hall and Leo comes out of the nursery.) Leo: The Elders need me. It sounds really urgent, something big is going on. Piper: Well, that is never good. Leo: I’ll get back as soon as I know more. (Leo kisses Piper on the cheek and disappears in a column of orbs. Piper turns to Phoebe.) Phoebe: (frowning) Don’t look at me, I’m just a pretty face. Scene Cole’s penthouse. The elevator door opens and the figure from the alley steps in. Cole enters through an open door, carrying a bottle and slightly drunk, he stops when he sees the stranger. Cole: (annoyed) What are you doing here? This is private property. Man: (in a deep, menacing voice) Belthazor. Cole: (mockingly) Is that supposed to be impressive? That you can say my name in a really creepy voice? (The man remains silent) Okay, who the hell are you? Man: I have hundreds of names, most of which you won’t even be able to pronounce. (pauses) Why don’t you just call me Adam? It seems fitting, as I am the first of my kind to return. Cole: Return? (pauses) You’re the one Barbas warned me about. Adam: One of them, at least. I am here to open the gate for the others. Cole: Then what do you want with me? Adam: You once hosted the essence of the betrayer. Cole: The betrayer? You mean the Source? Yeah, sorry, he is gone, dead. Adam: You know as well as I that the essence cannot truly die. But I do not require the essence itself, I can settle for its former host. Cole: I don’t think so. I don’t know what you are or what you’re after, but you’re not going to get it from me. (Cole raises his hands and throws bolts of lightning at Adam. However, he simply holds out his hands and catches the lightning. His skin is slightly charred, but quickly regenerates.) Adam: Pitiful. (Adam screams and a stream of fire erupts from his mouth. Cole is blasted through the window and falls over the balcony. He screams as he falls down and hits the street. Adam appears on the balcony and looks down with a smile. He leaps over the railing and lands on the street next to a wounded and unconscious Cole, leaving a small crater where he lands.) Scene San Francisco Police Department. Darryl is walking down the hall with a fresh cup of coffee and heads into his office. Suddenly Paige appears in a swirl of orbs. Darryl is startled and nearly drops his coffee. He quickly closes his office door. Darryl: (angrily) Paige, you cannot just orb in here whenever you want. Paige: Sorry, Darryl, but I need your help. Darryl: Is something wrong? One of your sisters? Paige: No, they’re fine. It is something else. It is about a missing person, the name is Mathison. Darryl: (frowning) You do know I’m in homicide, right? Paige: I know, and I am hoping this case will not end up there. I need to see the missing person’s report. Can you access it? Darryl: I guess. What is this about? Paige: I will explain later, can you check? Darryl: Sure. (Darryl heads to his computer and Paige hovers over him as he checks the report.) Darryl: Huh, this is strange. They just found the guy’s car a few streets away from P3. Do you think he was at the club? Paige: Maybe, anything else? Darryl: They are searching for witnesses in the area, but they haven’t been to club yet. Look, will you tell me what is going on? Will this guy lead the cops to you? Paige: Not to us, but maybe to someone else. Darryl: Well, P3 has security cameras outside, right? We could check them. Paige: Darryl, you’re a genius. I’ll orb us. Darryl: No, wait, people saw me get in. I will meet you there. (Paige disappears through orbs as Darryl grabs his coat.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe is sitting at the dining table writing her column. Piper comes in from the kitchen with two cups of tea and sits down. Phoebe: Thank you. (A column of orbs appears and Leo forms. Piper instantly notices he looks worried. Phoebe closes her computer.) Piper: What is wrong? Leo: We’ve got a huge problem. Phoebe: What is going on? Leo: Remember the warning Barbas gave us? Phoebe: You mean the one about weakening walls and how "they" would be freed? Leo: Yeah, well, the Elders are concerned as well. Piper: Well, just tell us. We can handle it. Leo: Okay, remember how I once explained about the hierarchy of evil, that there are higher species than demons? Piper: Like the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? Phoebe: Oh god, is there another apocalypse coming? Leo: Not as far as the Elders can tell, but something is definitely happening. Apparently, these higher species in the hierarchy were nearly impossible to vanquish, so instead they were trapped in purgatory millennia ago. Now the walls of purgatory are weakening. Piper: How is that possible? Leo: It is because you vanquished the Source. The chaos in the Underworld has a rippling effect, making it possible for tears to appear between worlds. Phoebe: (shocked) Hold on, are you saying that vanquishing the Source was a bad thing? I thought that was our destiny. The angel even said so. Leo: It was, but these circumstances were not foreseen. Vanquishing the Source was a good thing, but it caused the balance to be disrupted. Piper: Well, is there something we can do to fix it? To fix these tears? Leo: The Elders are searching for answers, but that is not the worst of it. They fear one of these beings may have already slipped through. They can sense a great darkness on earth. Piper: (worried) We need to call Paige. Scene P3. Paige and Darryl are in the back office looking at security images on a small computer screen. Paige gets a phone call, but presses it away. Paige: Not now, Piper. Darryl: What exactly are you hoping to find here? Paige: Actually, I'm hoping not to find anything at all. I really hope I'm wrong. Darryl: Wait, I think we might have something here. It is from the camera near the entrance, the night of the Halloween party. Paige: Play it. (Darryl clicks on the video and it starts playing. After fast forwarding a bit, they see Cole heading to the entrance. Paige holds her breath. Mr. Mathison appears and is holding a gun. He shoots Cole in the back, and then twice more in the chest. Cole waves his arm and Mr. Mathison is incinerated.) Darryl: (appalled) Oh god. Paige: I know. I feared as much. Darryl: He can’t get away with this. He murdered a civilian. Paige: Well, we can’t let the police find this. (Paige moves past Darryl and quickly deletes the video.) Darryl: What are you doing? That is evidence. Paige: Yeah, of magic. We can’t get exposed, Darryl, you get that, right? Darryl: So what do you want me to do? I can’t just sit on this information. I just watched someone get killed. Paige: I’m sorry, Darryl. We’ll get justice for him. Cole will not get away with this. Darryl: Alright, but that is not going to help the people he left behind. Paige: (saddened) I know. Scene An empty warehouse by the docks. Cole wakes up and find himself tied to a chair with metal chains. There are strange marks and symbols on the floor around him. He struggles and Adam walks up to him. Adam: Awake I see. You’re lucky. Any mortal of lower-level demon would have shattered every single bone in their bodies with a fall like that. Cole: (angrily) What the hell do you want with me? (pauses as he looks around.) What is with these strange symbols? Adam: It will all become clear soon enough. And you can stop resisting, these symbols prevent you from accessing your powers. Cole: You won’t get away with this, there are people out there who can stop you. Adam: (unimpressed) Doubtful. But you're making me curious. The mortal I encountered knew much of this age, but nothing of magic. Let’s see what you know. (Adam places a hand on Cole’s forehead. Cole’s eyes glow for a moment and Adam looks concerned as he lets go.) Adam: The Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in history. (pauses) That could pose a problem. Cole: What did you do to me? Adam: I copied your knowledge, your memories. (He transforms into a replica of Cole) Everything. Your memories are quite amusing. Cole: My powers? Adam: (frowning) What use would I have for them? (Adam turns around and starts to leave.) Cole: (screams) Where are you going?! Adam: (looks over his shoulder) The witches are not an imminent threat to me, but they could disrupt my plans. I will deal with them. (Adam leaves and Cole struggles against his chains kicking and screaming.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Paige enters through the front door. Paige: Hello? (When there is no response, Paige heads upstairs and finds the others in the attic. Piper is brewing potions, while Phoebe is going through the Book of Shadows.) Paige: What is going on? Piper: Paige, where have you been? Paige: Dealing with a crisis. Phoebe: (without looking up) Well, it can’t be as bad as ours. Paige: Uh, how about Cole is back to murdering people? (Both Piper and Phoebe stop and looks at her with a shocked look.) Phoebe: What? Paige: Remember the case I told you about? Well, the husband went after Cole in a fit of rage, and Cole killed him. I saw it with my own eyes on the security camera of P3. Piper: Wait, what? Paige: Don’t worry, I erased it. Phoebe: (emotionally) I don’t understand. I mean, he was trying. Paige: It has to be the demonic powers messing with him. And in all fairness, the guy did shoot him, but Cole is immortal, so I don’t really think self-defense applies here. Piper: This is the last thing we need right now. Paige: (confused) Why, what is going on with you? Piper: Short version, by vanquishing the Source, we disrupted the balance or whatever and now some very ancient and very powerful thing may have escaped purgatory. Paige: That is... strangely easy to follow. So do we know what kind of demon we’re dealing with? Piper: No, and that is the point. This thing is something more powerful than a demon. Paige: (shrugs) Well, remind me not to fulfill any more destinies. So what is the battle plan? Piper: We don’t have one. Leo is with the Elders trying to get more intel, but all we can do now is prepare for the worst, hence the potions. Paige: Okay, so how about we deal with the devil we do know first? We can’t let Cole get away with murder. (There is a short moment of silence as both sisters look at Phoebe, who is clutching the book.) Phoebe: (saddened) She is right. How many more chances can we give Cole, especially if people are getting killed? Piper: Are you sure? Phoebe: I don’t see any other option. Piper: (nods understandingly) Well, at least we got some ammo. Scene Cole’s penthouse a little while later, just as night is starting to fall. The elevator opens and the Charmed Ones step in. They look around and see the shattered windows to the balcony. Paige: What happened here? Phoebe: I don’t know, something feels wrong. I’ll see if I can get a premonition or... Cole’s Voice: The famous Charmed Ones. (The sisters spin around and see Cole, or more specifically a transformed Adam, standing behind them. He stares at them and Phoebe frowns, sensing something is wrong.) Piper: Where did you come from? Cole: This is my house, is it not? So have you finally come to vanquish me? Paige: (angrily) We know what you did, Cole. Did you really think you could get away with murder? Cole: Murder? (pauses) Oh, you mean the mortal. Paige: Why did you do it? He was no threat to you, you could have walked away. Cole: (smiling) I guess I just felt like it. (As the fake Cole looks at Phoebe, she gets an uneasy feeling.) Phoebe: Something is wrong. It doesn’t feel right. Piper: What do you mean? Cole: Yeah, Phoebe? What do you mean? Phoebe: You’re not Cole, are you? Paige: Looks like Cole to me. Phoebe: You don’t know him like I do. It’s in the eyes. After everything, Cole has not stopped loving me, but there is no love in his eyes. There is nothing there. Cole: Clever witch. (The fake Cole transforms back into the appearance of Adam and the sisters back away defensively. Piper flicks her hands, but nothing happens.) Piper: He is not freezing. Phoebe: Where is Cole? Did you frame him for that murder as well? Adam: No, that was all Cole. I only just arrived. I’m Adam. Piper: You’re the thing from purgatory. What the hell are you? Adam: Does it matter? I am one of the many creatures lurking in the deep. It won’t be long before we are all free. (Piper looks and her sisters and they nod.) Piper: Sorry, pal, but we’re going to have to cut your trip short. (The three sisters each throw a potion and they collide at Adam’s feet. What follows is a massive explosion that sends ripples through the air. The sisters scream as they are thrown back and are caught in the explosion.) (When the dust settles, Phoebe is the first to get up. She is unharmed and looks around the destroyed room. Several pieces of furniture are burning and there is still a large cloud of smoke. She sees Paige lying next to her and helps her up.) Paige: Did we do it? Phoebe: I don’t know. Where is Piper? Paige: (whispering while pointing) Phoebe. (Phoebe looks at the direction Paige is pointing and sees the smoke beginning to clear. Adam is standing in the center of the room. He is heavily burned and there are large holes in his clothes. However, when the smoke finally gives them a clear view, they see his skin is regenerating and soon he stands before them unharmed.) Phoebe: No. (Suddenly, a cry of pain sounds and Phoebe looks around. She sees Piper lying among some of the rubble and screams. She runs over and kneels down next to her. Piper is crying out in pain as she gasps for air. Phoebe sees her hands are covered in blood.) Piper: Something is wrong. My babies. Phoebe: Paige, orb us! Now! (Paige quickly grabs both of their hands and the sisters disappearing in a swirl of orbs.) Adam: This isn’t over, witches. Scene Halliwell Manor. The sisters appear in the hallway in a swirl of orbs. Paige tries to make Piper comfortable while Phoebe stands up. Piper is crying hysterically. Phoebe: (screaming) Leo!! Now!! We need you!! (Leo appears in a column of orbs and sees Piper on the floor. He panics and falls to his knees to start healing her. A golden light appears from his hands.) Paige: Let me help! (Paige places her hands on Leo’s and closes her eyes. Phoebe sits down and holds Piper while trying to calm her. After a little while, Leo stops healing and grabs Piper to hug her.) Leo: (whispering) It’s okay, it’s okay. Everything is fine. The babies are fine. Paige: Are you sure? Leo: Yeah, thanks to your help. We were just in time. Phoebe: (crying) Oh, thank god. (Phoebe lets go of Piper and hugs Paige. Piper is still trying, but Leo’s comforting words manage to calm her down a little.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the following morning. Phoebe and Paige are standing in the hallway looking into Piper and Leo’s bedroom. Leo is sitting on the bed and places the sheets over Piper. After kissing her, he leaves the bedroom and closes the door. Phoebe: How is she? Leo: She needs to rest, but everything seems to be alright. We were lucky. Paige: What are we going to do? Phoebe: I don’t know. But I’m afraid that this has only just begun. We need to protect ourselves. Leo: What about Cole? Phoebe: We can’t help him. Our first priority is Piper and the babies. That is all that matters. If Cole is in danger, he will need to save himself. Scene The empty warehouse. Cole has given up struggling and is staring at the ceiling. Adam enters in his burned clothes, Cole turns to him. Cole: (amused) Rough night? Adam: The witches are even more powerful than I had anticipated. Their potions nearly ended me. They will need to be dealt with. Cole: You won’t stop them. I know them. Adam: And thanks to you, so do I. They are powerful, but they have a weakness. I have them running scared for now. Soon it will all be over, and this world will be ours. Scene South Bay Social Services. Paige is sitting behind her desk staring at the Mathison file. There is a knock on the door and Mr. Cowan enters. Mr. Cowan: I just spoke to the police. Apparently, Mr. Mathison’s car was found, but all traces end there. No signs of foul play, so they believe he skipped town. Paige: (distantly) I see. Mr. Cowan: Do you want me to inform the ex? Paige: No, she's my client. I will do it. Mr. Cowan: I understand, good luck. And remember, you did your best. (Mr. Cowan leaves the office and closes the door. Paige wipes away a tear and grabs the phone.) Scene End Episode Category:Scripts